There For You
by Alliooup
Summary: When Sophie's boyfriend breaks up with her she's torn up. Luckily old friends always have time for their little ankle biters.


"I-I don't understand." Sophie said, tears brimmed in her green eyes.

"I just don't-" The dark haired boy paused and sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't think this is working out anymore." His eyes closed and he looked like he was in pain. "I'm so sorry Soph,"

Sophie clenched the sides of her dress tightly. It was homecoming night and they'd spent the whole night dancing and laughing with their friends, why hadn't she seen it coming? Why hadn't she known? How could she not have noticed the way his hand had rested limply in hers when they'd walked into the school gym?

Why was she so stupid? Stupid Sophie, stupid, stupid, stupid! She pressed the back of her hand against her eyes as just as three tears slipped down her round cheeks. She took a sharp intake of breath and tried to ignore the hacking sob that forced its way out of her throat. Two years of her life had just ended with a single sentence.

"I'm so sorry Sophie." The boy repeated moving to put a hand on her shoulder. Sophie let him. She was too tired now and far too sad to shove him off.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

_Stop saying that._ She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to take the stupid corsage he'd bought her and crush it with her healed foot. She hated heels, but he'd told her that they made her legs look nice, and so she'd worn them. What did it get her? Nothing but a broken heart and a foot ache.

She quickly straightened up and brushed her tears away, sniffling loudly. Her boyfriend-no, ex boyfriend- gave her a soft smile. "Do you want to head back inside?" He asked, gesturing towards the slightly ajar gym door.

Sophie thought about it. Go inside and dance and smile like everything was fine or go home and act like everything was fine, then go up to her room and cry.

She shook her head quickly. "I think I'm just going to go home."

"I'll drive you-"

"No." Sophie said quickly, stepping away from him. "I think I just need some time alone.

Her ex hesitated. Then he sighed, "alright, be careful."

Sophie nodded and turned her heal, then she strode down the sidewalk. The wind ruffled the edges of her light green dress. Her heals clacked heavily on the pavement.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack. _

With a frustrated grunt she yanked the shoes off her feet and continued to walk bare-footed across the chilly cement. Sophie felt a few warm tears streak down her cheeks.

"Stop." She told herself as her throat began to clog up. The wind tugged at her hair and raised goose bumps on her bare arms. Inside she felt numb. She felt nothing, she didn't even feel sad anymore, but the tears kept falling. "Stop." She choked out again.

It was dark by now and her feet were numb with cold. Her tears had stopped falling, but the numbness had stuck to her like gum on the bottom of a shoe.

She heard the rustling of grass behind her. Sophie turned around; ready to reach for the pepper spray she kept in her purse just in case she needed to spray some perv in the face.

She sighed with relief when she saw the familiar six-foot-one pookah standing before her, his arms crossed and a sad smile on his face.

"Hey there, little ankle-biter." He said it so softly, like he could read everything that had happened that night just by looking at her. No, it wasn't just _like _he knew. He did know.

She tried to force a smile, but it just turned into a grimace. She felt her shoulders shake before her eyes welled over with tears. She didn't brush them away now. She just looked into his familiar eyes as a soft paw stroked the side of her cheek gently.

Wordlessly he turned around, "hop on little sheila." He said. Sophie placed her hands on his soft arms and leaned against his back.

He easily lifted her up and carried her. Bunny didn't ask her any questions and she didn't need him to. Sophie knew that he knew her better than anyone else, and all she needed was the sound of his heartbeat underneath her ear as he carried her through the cold-autumn air.

**So that's that! I hope you liked my one-shot, I'm actually pretty proud of it myself. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
